DCR is a surgical procedure for correction of obstruction of the lacrimal system. The known treatments for these disorders include surgical excision of certain obstructing tissue of the patient by an external, endoscopically-controlled, intranasal procedure with scalpel incisions made through the lower eyelid. See, for example, Ann Otol Rhinol Laryngol, Vol. 103, pgs. 363-366, 1994. This procedure causes a cutaneous scar, cosmetic blemish, surgical trauma, and excessive bleeding. Additional disadvantages of the external DCR procedure are lengthened recovery time and extended post-operative pain.
With the advent of the laser and its application in endoscopic/laporoscopic procedures, surgeons began to use the laser for DCR. The major shortcomings of the laser are that it is very expensive, time-consuming to set up, and requires many weeks of training in its use. A clinical disadvantage is that use of the laser results in a high degree of tissue destruction, which results in delayed healing and post-operative pain.